


miss the dancing moments (drab)

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Obikin atm [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dancing, Drabble, Drunk Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Slow Dancing, dancing under the stars, set after a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After escaping a celebration party, Anakin finds time to dance with Obi-Wan under the stars and is hit with the fear that he might lose him in this long warORThey both miss being able to spend proper time with each other
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin atm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	miss the dancing moments (drab)

**Author's Note:**

> Really short thing that started with a prompt

"I miss moments like this more than anything."

Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin from where they lay side by side under the night sky. He was slightly more than drunk at this point because of the celebration party, after 3 weeks of fighting they had managed to save the city and Cody had insisted drinks were necessary. 

After a few moments of silence, Anakin continued.

"Moments where I just get to be with you. As Anakin and Obi-Wan. Not General and General or Master and Padawan or Jedi Master and Jedi Knight. Just-- Us." 

Anakin sighed and fully rolled onto his side so he could face Obi-Wan. He looked at his late Master's features in the dark, started tracing the outline of his nose and lips with his eyes, the drunkenness clouding his judgment. The moon above them was bright and so were the thousand stars, wind breeze blowing through their hair and the buzz of an ongoing celebration they had escaped humming in the background. The edges of Obi-Wan's mouth perked up noticing Anakin's gaze, "We better make the most of," he hummed in a hushed tone and Anakin didn't know what overtook his body when he stood up abruptly. It took a few moments for his head to catch up with his actions before he extended his hand to Obi-Wan still lying on the grass. 

"I want to dance with you." 

Anakin didn't know why but he just needed it in the moment. Waiting nervously for Obi-Wan to react they just gazed into each other's eyes, seconds passed before Obi-Wan chuckled and took Anakin's hand allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

Anakin didn't waste a moment to take him in his arms pulling Obi-Wan against him and placing an arm around his waist, intertwining the fingers of their free hand. Obi-Wan rested his other hand on Anakin’s shoulder and looked up into his old Padawan's face. 

Anakin found that his heart was beating faster and his stomach was fluttering uncontrollably but decided to blame it on the alcohol and not dwell on the emotion as he spun Obi-Wan inelegantly around their spot in-between the grass and under the stars.

Anakin nuzzled his nose into Obi-Wan's hair before he continued swinging him around, completely out of beat with the music that was softly playing in the background.

As the song's beat started slowing down Anakin stopped swinging Obi-Wan in wild circles, instead slowing to a gentle swaying in time with the music. His grip on Obi-Wan’s waist tightened as slowly, softly, he brought their hands between their chests and Anakin could barely breathe from the conflicting emotions flowing through him. 

What was the point of all this fighting? Every day he ran the risk of losing the man in his arms, clearly it wasn't worth it.

Tears stung Anakin’s eyes and he lowered his head. How silly to get emotional over things out of his control. His cheek burned where Obi-Wan’s hand moved over it gently; wiping away a stray tear, Anakin found his hand tremble as he tightened his grasp on Obi-Wan almost painfully. Obi-Wan leaned his head against Anakin's shoulder and mumbled:

"I miss it too."

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading lemme know what u think


End file.
